This research program will investigate the ways in which cross-linguistic, intralinguistic, and developmental factors affect the acquisition of English literacy skills by native Spanish-speaking children. The investigators will describe the ways in which specific aspects of early experience at school and, to some degree, at home predict development of literacy skills in English for bilingual children whose first language is Spanish. The investigators hope to elucidate factors that can serve as predictors of success in acquisition of English literacy skills and to identify ways of applying this knowledge in instructional settings. Through pursuit of three research subprojects, the investigators will generate a rich description of the course of literacy development in English for Spanish speakers in a variety of educational and sociolinguistic contexts and will develop a preliminary basis for understanding the conditions under which transfer of skills from Spanish to English occurs, which Spanish-based skills show transfer, and whether such transfer supports or interferes with the acquisition of English literacy. The research subprojects will be supported by a Research Core that will provide psychometric, methodological, and analytical consistency across the projects, and an Administrative Core that will coordinate efforts, exercise quality control, and provide a mechanism for dissemination of project results.